The present application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/041,783, entitled, “SYSTEM AND METHOD TO MANAGE INCONSISTENCY PROBLEMS BETWEEN NETWORK MANAGEMENT SYSTEMS AND NETWORK ELEMENTS”, filed Oct. 18, 2001, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.